


Family - German

by BigLeoSis



Series: Family [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adopting, Baby!Khan - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	1. A new Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A new Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129439) by [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis). 



Endlich war er zu Hause angekommen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete Bones die Tür zur Wohnung. Mitternacht war schon lange vorbei, es war beinahe ein Uhr und er war sich sicher, dass die Anderen bereits schlafen würden. So leise wie möglich betrat Bones das Wohnzimmer. Das Licht und der Fernseher waren aus und es war aufgeräumt worden. Er setzte sich für einen Moment und atmete tief ein. Es war ein langer, harter Monat gewesen und er war kaum für seine Familie dagewesen.

 

Seine Familie.

 

Nach all den Jahren hörte es sich für ihn noch immer seltsam an.

 

Familie.

 

Bones hatte nie daran gedacht, dass er sich je wieder als Teil einer Familie fühlen würde, aber jetzt ...

 

Jim hatte nach der Mission mit Marcus und Khan seinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen, um mit Bones über seine Gefühle zu sprechen – möglicherweise hatte ihm diese Nahtoderfahrung klar gemacht, wie wichtig es war, ehrlich mit sich und seinen Gefühlen zu sein – und er hatte mit Bones über ihre Freundschaft gesprochen und das er vielleicht mehr als das wollte …

 

Bones hatte seine Ohren nicht getraut, auch als Jim es ausgesprochen hatte: sein bester Freund liebte ihn. Und damit kam die Angst in Bones zurück – das Misstrauen und die Angst darüber, erneut betrogen zu werden.

 

Er konnte das nicht noch einmal durchstehen.

 

Aber andererseits, in all den Jahren, in denen er James T. Kirk nun kannte, hatte sein Freund ihn nie betrogen oder in angelogen. Bones wusste nicht, warum er jetzt damit anfangen sollte.

 

Ihre Beziehung begann langsam – flüchtige Begegnungen in den Fluren der Enterprise, schüchterne Küsse im Dunkeln. Und nach einem Monat verbrachten sie ihre erste Nacht zusammen.

 

Zu Bones Überraschung war es Jim, der es langsam angehen wollte und es war genug, einfach im Bett zu liegen, die Gegenwart des anderen zu genießen, sanfte Küsse zu teilen und zu kuscheln.

 

Sie waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt beinahe schon ein Jahr im All unterwegs gewesen, als das Sternenflottenkommando sie auf die Erde zurück beorderte.

 

Die Fünf-Jahres-Mission war auf Eis gelegt worden, es gab größere Probleme auf der Erde, die ihre sofortige Rückkehr forderten.

 

Khan's Cryokapsel war gestohlen worden, er war von einer unbekannten Person oder Gruppe entführt worden, und als die Crew, die am meisten von ihm wusste, war die Enterprise dazu auserkoren worden, die Kidnapper zu finden und den genetisch verbesserten Menschen zurück zu bringen.

 

Sie hatten Erfolg, zumindest teilweise. Denn als sie Khan fanden, war er nicht mehr der, den sie beim letzten Mal gesehen hatten, schlafend als Erwachsener, sicher verwahrt in seiner Cryokapsel. Bones, und vermutlich auch jeder Andere, war überrascht gewesen, das Khan, der Mann der einen großen Teil von San Francisco zerstört hatte, wieder ein Kind war. Und nicht nur ein Kind, ein Baby! Er war klein, mit weichem braunen Haar und großen blau-grünen Augen.

 

Die Crew der Enterprise hatte entdeckt, dass es die Romulaner gewesen waren, welche Khan gekidnappt hatten. Sie hatten das Geheimnis seiner übernatürlichen Stärke und Intelligenz herausfinden wollen. Aber ihre Experimente waren schief gelaufen und sie hatten ihn in das … wohl das süßeste Baby verwandelt, das Bones je gesehen hatte. Abgesehen von Joanna natürlich. (Kein Baby war jemals süßer und hübscher gewesen, als sein kleines Mädchen!)

 

Jim hatte sich augenblicklich dazu entschlossen, auf den Jungen aufzupassen. Was hätte er sonst tun können und wer kannte Khan besser, als er selbst?

 

Sie kehrten auf die Erde zurück, um Khan nach Hause zu bringen. Und Bones hatte gedacht, dass ihre Mission damit beendet war.

 

Aber er hatte sich noch nie so in seinem Leben getäuscht, wie da!

 

Die Sternenflotte, noch immer in Angst darüber, welchen Terror Khan verbreitet hatte, wollte ihn wieder in eine Cryokapsel einsperren, egal ob er ein Baby war oder nicht. Doch Jim wollte sich nicht damit anfreunden. Und Bones war erstaunt, wie sauer der Captain darüber war. Vielleicht war es seine eigene Erfahrung damit, wie es war einen Elternteil, einen Teil seiner Kindheit zu verlieren, die den Beschützerinstinkt in Jim aufkommen ließ. Es war kaum vorzustellen, dass Khan eine normale Kindheit gehabt hatte. Und Jim war gewillt, ihm eine solche zu geben.

 

„Wir müssen auf ihn aufpassen, Bones!“ grollte Jim, als sie endlich allein waren, nachdem sie die Pläne der Sternenflotte erfahren hatten.

 

„Jim, denkst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen überreagierst? Vielleicht ...“ Aber Bones beendete seinen Satz nicht, nachdem er den wütenden Ausdruck in Jims Augen sah.

 

„Um Himmels Willen, er ist ein Baby … Ein Baby, Bones! Ein Kind! Ich könnte nie wieder in den Spiegel blicken, wenn ich das zulasse, was die Sternenflotte plant!“

 

Bones seufzte als er darüber nachdachte, was Jim gesagt hatte. Jim war sein Captain und sein Lebensgefährte, und er hatte Recht: Khan – dieser Khan – war nicht mehr als ein Kind und jemand musste sich seiner annehmen. Und das sollte nicht die Sternenflotte sein.

 

Aber die Sternenflotte hatte es nicht leicht für Jim und Bones gemacht, die offiziellen Aufsichtspersonen für Khan zu werden.

Nachdem Jim sein Kommando über die Enterprise für einen Job auf der Erde niedergelegt hatte, wurden sie seine Adoptiveltern. Und unter diesen Umständen konnte die Sternenflotte nicht mehr weiter eingreifen, was die Unterbringung des Kindes anging. Jim war glücklich darüber, diesen Schritt zu gehen. Er hatte seinen Vater im All verloren und er war nicht dazu bereit, seinen Jungen das gleiche Schicksal erleiden zu lassen, vor allem nachdem seine biologischen Eltern schon sehr lange tot waren. Bones war beeindruckt von Jim's Hingabe. Es war kaum zu übersehen, wie sehr Jim diesen kleinen Jungen liebte.

 

Bones hatte seine Karriere ebenfalls geändert. Er quittierte den Dienst im Weltall – er war mehr als bereit dazu, nach seinen Erfahrungen auf der Enterprise (so spannend sie auch gewesen waren) – denn ohne Jim würde sein Leben nun nicht mehr das gleiche sein. Er nahm einen Job in einem Krankenhaus an, der ihn völlig erfüllte. Das lag nun beinahe eineinhalb Jahre zurück.

 

**~*~**

 

Bones wachte auf, als sich zwei kleine Hand in seine Hose gruben.

 

„Papa“ nuschelte Khan mit schläfriger leiser Stimme.

 

Bones hob den Jungen hoch und lehnte ihn gegen seine Brust.

 

„Hey Kleiner“ murmelte Bones.

 

„Papa, warum schläfst du hier auf dem Sofa? Daddy und Jojo sind doch in ihren Betten“ fragte er.

 

Bones lachte und erhob sich vom Sofa, um nach oben zu gehen. „Du hast Recht, ich sollte auch ins Bett gehen.“

 

Als er nach oben ging, schlief Khan wieder ein. Bones legte den Kleinen neben den schlafenden Jim ins Bett, dann ging er ins Bad, um sich seinen Pyjama anzuziehen. Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, stand Joanna im Raum.

 

„Hey Jo“ flüsterte Bones.

 

„Hey Dad“ antwortete sie leise. „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, jetzt wo du da bist.“ Sie hatte ein wenig auf Khan aufgepasst, nachdem Jim früh eingeschlafen war.

 

Joanna küsste Bones auf die Wange und er schlang seine Arme um seine Tochter.

 

„Danke, Jo.“

 

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Immer doch, Dad.“

 

Nachdem Joanna in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, kletterte Bones ins Bett, neben Jim. Er platzierte einen Kuss auf Jim's Wange und der jüngere Mann lächelte, drückte sich gegen Bones und zog Khan in seine Arme, ihn an seine Brust kuschelnd.

 

„Willkommen zu Hause Bones“ sagte er schläfrig.

 

Bones lächelte ihn an. „Hab ich dir je gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?“ fragte er.

 

„Jeden Tag“ antwortete Jim.

 

Und es war die Wahrheit. Jim war die Liebe seines Lebens. Und sie hatten mit der Adoption von Khan die beste Entscheidung getroffen. Ihr Sohn war ein wahrer Sonnenschein, nichts von dem bösartigen und berechnenden Erwachsenen war mehr übrig, und ihr Sohn würde hoffentlich zu einem glücklichen und erfüllten Mann heranwachsen.

 

Und Bones? Er hatte wieder eine Familie.


	2. In the morning

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell. Bones wurde durch kleine Küsse auf seinen Nacken geweckt. Es war der erste Tag den er frei hatte und er wollte bis Mittag schlafen.

 

Aber durch all die Küsse war er beinahe wach.

 

Bones genoss die Stille, ausgenommen die Kussgeräusche und drehte sich um, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, schlang seinen Arm um Jim, welcher sanft im Schlaf seufzte.

 

Aber Moment – wenn Jim schlief, wer küsste dann seinen Nacken? Bones öffnet ein Auge und drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Küssers. Er sah direkt in das Gesicht seines kleinen Jungen.

 

Khan hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um das Kichern zu unterdrücken. Seine Augen glitzerten scheu, amüsanterweise komplett im Kontrast zu seinem vom Schlaf verlegen Haar stehend.

 

Bones versuchte, ein gähnen zu unterdrücken, aber es ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Jim machte weiter lustige Geräusche im Schlaf, aber Bones drehte sich nun wieder zu seinem Sohn und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er fasste nach Khans Kopf und glättete sein Haar ein wenig, ehe er dessen Wange berührte.

 

Der Junge lächelte und schmiegte sich in die Berührung. Er legte seine kleine Hand über die größere von Bones.

Seine andere Hand befand sich vor seinem Mund, seinen Daumen zwischen den Lippen. Khan sah wundervoll aus, nichts mehr von dem Mann übrig, der er einst einmal gewesen war.

 

„Warum bist du wach?“ murmelte Bones.

 

Er nahm den Daumen mit einem leisen 'plopp' aus dem Mund. „Ich bin fertig mit schlafen, Papa!“, antwortete der Junge. Das war ein Argument. Auch wenn er noch ein Baby war, Khan hatte noch immer seine übernatürlicher Mensch und als solcher war er stärker und viel cleverer als andere Kinder.

 

Bones schnappte sich seinen Jungen und rollte sich auf den Rücken, das Kind auf seine Brust legend. Er ließ seine Hand auf Khans Rücken, um ihn davor zu bewahren, runter zu rollen. Der Daumen des Jungen wanderte zurück in seinen Mund und mit seiner anderen Hand griff er nach Bones' Shirt. Entgegen seiner ursprünglichen Aussagen, fielen Khan langsam die Augen zu. Bones wusste, dass sein Herzschlag den Jungen beruhigte, wie seine Körperwärme das mit Jim konnte.

 

Bones blickte zu seinem Mann.

 

Die Sonne schien durch das Schlafzimmerfenster, glänzte in Jims Haar. Es war von der Sonne ausgebleicht, während seine Haut davon gebräunt war. Von all der Zeit, die er mit Khan und Joanna im Garten spielte. Er liebte es, Zeit mit den Kindern zu verbringen. Bones hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass Jim so ein großartiger Vater wäre. Aber er war in dieser Rolle aufgegangen.

 

Bones ließ einen Finger über Jims Rücken gleiten ließ. Der junge Mann drehte sich um und kuschelte sich an Bones Seite, seinen Arm um den Doktor und Khan schlingend.

 

Khans Augen ruhten auf dem friedlichen Gesicht seines Vaters. Bones hoffte, dass Khan eines Tages verstehen würde, was Jim für ihn aufgegeben hatte, um ihm ein solch beständiges Leben geben zu können.

 

Khans kleine Hand löste sich aus Bones Shirt und er fasste nach Jims Gesicht, um seine Wange streicheln zu können. Bones dachte, dass es das überhaupt Schönste war, was er je gesehen hatte.

 

Jim drehte seinen Kopf um Khans Handfläche zu küssen; sicher schlief er nicht mehr so tief, wie Bones gedacht hatte, vor allem als Jim seinen Kopf drehte, um Bones Gesicht zu küssen. Dann lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück, öffnete seine Augen und sah auf Bones und Khan.

 

„Guten Morgen“, murmelte er gegen die weiche Haut von Bones Nacken. Dann lehnte er sich nach oben und gab Khan ein Küsschen. „Guten Morgen Häschen!“

 

Obwohl Bones Hand Khan ihn auf seinem Platz halten sollte, befreite sich der kleine Mann und robbte von seiner Brust und kuschelte sich in den Platz zwischen ihnen. Jim öffnete seine Arme, um ihm Platz zu machen.

 

Bones lächelte, lehnte sich zu Jim hinüber und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Jim grinste in den Kuss, ehe er ihn ebenso feurig erwiderte. Es war eine Weile her, als sie sanfte lange Küsse geteilt hatten. Er freute sich vielleicht einmal auf eine ganze Nacht und einen Morgen ohne die Kinder.

 

Die Stimmung änderte sich und sie trennten sich voneinander, als Khan wieder nach Aufmerksamkeit suchte und sich zwischen ihnen wand. Bones musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

 

Ein leises klopfen war zu hören und Joanna steckte ihren Kopf zur Türe rein. Bones winkte sie ins Zimmer. Sie lächelte und schlüpfte durch die Türe, immer noch in ihrem Schlafanzug. Sie war nun vierzehn, und Bones konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell sie erwachsen wurde. Ihre kindlichen Züge verwandelten sich in die einer wunderhübschen jungen Frau.

 

Als sie das Bett erreichte, verzog sie das Gesicht. „Hey! Was macht ihr mit meinem wunderschönen Babybruder?“

 

Als er die Stimme seiner Schwester hörte, befreite sich Khan von seinen Vätern und streckte die Arme nach Joanna aus. Sie setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes (langsam wurde es eng hier) und Khan kletterte über Jim um zu ihr zu gelangen. Seine Finger griffen nach ihrem Oberteil.

 

Joanna bemerkte seinen beleidigten Ausdruck und fragte „Was haben sie gemacht, huh?“ Joanna legte ihren Kopf schief, sah zu den beiden Männern. „Haben sie dich gekitzelt? Oder dir gruselige Geschichten erzählt?“

 

Khan drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu seinen Eltern, verzog das Gesicht. „Sie haben eklige Dinge gemacht! Sie haben sich geküsst!“

 

„NEIN!“ Joannas Ausdruck spiegelte Khans in gespieltem Entsetzen.

 

„Jaaaa ...“ sagte Khan, sein Lockenköpfchen wippe auf und ab, als er nickte. „Igitt!“

 

Jim lachte und auch Joanna konnte es nicht aufhalten, ihre Freude konnte sie nicht länger verbergen. Sie setzte den kleinen Khan in ihren Schoß und sah auf die beiden Männer. „Was habt ihr für heute geplant?“

 

Jim setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Bones konnte nicht widerstehen und streichelte seinen Rücken, als die Decke zur Seite fiel. Jim gab einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich.

 

Joanna blickte amüsiert auf ihren Vater. „Sollen wir beiden euch für eine Weile allein lassen?“ fragte sie.

 

Bones verengte seine Augen. Wieder einmal hatte er vergessen, dass sein kleines Mädchen gar nicht mehr so klein war. Sie wusste, was Khan unterbrochen hatte.

 

Jim lachte. „Nein“ antwortete er. „Ich denke heute gehört euer Vater euch!“

 

„Wenn das so ist“ sagte Joanna und blickte auf Khan hinab, welcher mit ihrem braunen langen Haar spielte. „Was würdest du gerne machen Fröschchen?“

 

Der Junge sah zu ihr hoch, ihr Haar noch immer in seiner kleinen Hand liegend. Sein Gesicht wirkte nachdenklich. „Der Zoo! I möchte die Elefanten sehen und die Giraffen und die Löwen!“ Seine Augen leuchteten, als er lächelte.

 

Joanna küsste ihn auf den Kopf und stand auf, ihn dabei in ihren Armen haltend.

 

„Okay, dann sollten wir Frühstück machen und uns anziehen.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und Khan lächelte zurück.

 

 _Sie ist perfekt_ , dachte Bones. Joanna hatte immer jüngere Geschwister gewollt und jetzt hatte sie eines. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht auf dem normalen Weg bekommen hatte. Aber es war zu erkennen, dass sie ihn liebte, wie jeden anderen Bruder auch, und er liebte sie ebenso sehr.

 

Familie … Jim hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Khans Motivation für alles Geschehene die Liebe für seine Crew, seine Familie, gewesen war. Und Jim war dafür gestorben. Und auch hatte Jim Khans Beweggründe verstanden, aber er hätte nie das Leben von Anderen riskiert um seine Freunde zu retten, er hatte nur sein eigenes riskiert und es verloren.

 

Bones würde das nicht noch einmal zulassen.

 

Nachdem die Kinder das Zimmer verlassen hatte, zog Bones Jim am Shirt und zog ihn näher zu sich, um diese seltenen Momente, in denen sie allein waren, zu genießen. Er rollte sich über Jim, ihn halb mit seinem Körper bedeckend. Er sah in diese großen blauen Augen und lächelte. Jim lächelte zurück.

 

Bones küsste ihn, langsam und süß, was sich schnell in etwas tieferes und hungrigeres verwandelte, als er all seine Liebe ausdrücken wollte, die er für seinen Partner und die Familie empfand.

Jim küsste ihn leidenschaftlich zurück, löste sich dann aber von Bones Mund. „Fang nicht mit etwas an, dass du dann nicht fertig machen kannst, Doktor McCoy. Es würde mich grummelig machen und wir müssen aufstehen, damit wir mit den Kindern weg können.“

 

Bones lächelte zurück und nickte – er wusste, dass Jim recht hatte. Es war besser, sich in nichts reinziehen zu lassen, wozu sie später mehr Zeit dafür hatten.

 

Jim glitt unter ihm hervor und küsste ihn erneut, nur um ihn zu ärgern, bevor er ins Badezimmer ging.

 

Bones stöhnte frustriert auf und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen

 

**~*~**

 

Die Küche duftete nach Kaffee, als Bones eintrat und Kaffee war alles was er im Moment brauchte. Joanna hatte den Tisch gedeckt und er gab ihr einen kurzen Guten-Morgen-Kuss als er an ihr vorbei ging.

 

Khan saß in seinem Stuhl am Tisch und wartete auf seinen abgekühlten Kakao und seinen Toast. Er hatte so eine süße Ader. Bones musste seinen Sohn dazu bringen etwas mehr Obst und Gemüse zu essen, um auch seine Zähne ein wenig zu schonen. Aber andererseits war er genetisch wohl so programmiert, auch ohne aufzublühen. Nur, Bones wollte nur das Beste für ihn.

 

Jim tauchte schließlich auf und sie setzten sich alle zum Frühstück. Es war wundervoll für Bones, das Essen mit seiner Familie so genießen zu können und das auch noch an einem Samstag. Und bis jetzt hatte ihn auch noch keiner in die Arbeit gerufen. Er hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde.

 

Jim hatte sich in normale Jeans und ein einfaches T-Shirt gekleidet, und sah damit einfach nur großartig aus. Er setzte sich neben seinen Sohn, half ihm beim Essen, als er damit anfing eine Sauerei aus seinem Kakao und dem Toast machte. Bones konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas so wundervolles gesehen zu haben, mal abgesehen davon, als er diese Dinge alle selbst mit Joanna gemacht hatte.

 

Nach dem Frühstück räumten sie die Küche auf. Nach all den Jahren, die er mit Jim ein Zimmer geteilt hatte, wusste Bones, wie unordentlich Jim sein konnte, er hatte mir Unordnung gemacht, als die Kinder. Auch wenn es viele Veränderungen in ihrem Leben gegeben hatte, das war keine davon. Aber es alles gut für Bones. Er hätte es nicht anders gewollt.


	3. In the Zoo

Bones stand vor dem Elefantenpalast. Er trug Jeans, ein leichtes langärmliges Shirt und eine Sonnenbrille, sein Arm lag dabei um Jims Taille. Zusammen beobachteten sie Khan und Joanna.

 

„Du weißt, dass es ihnen gut geht“ sagte Bones leise.

 

Jim sah zu ihm und seufzte. „Ich weiß“, antwortete er. „Ich weiß, aber ...“ Er brach ab und Bones blickte auf ihn. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass Jim über etwas besorgt war, Bones konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, auch wenn Jim nichts gesagt hätte.

 

„Rede mit mir, Jim“, bat Bones sanft.

 

Jim nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und lehnte sich gegen Bones.

 

„Ich habe Angst, dass sie ihn nicht akzeptieren werden. Er ist unser Kind und du weißt, die Meisten werden uns mit Respekt behandeln … aber … Carol war so sauer und Spock ...“

 

Bones rollte mit den Augen.

 

„Vergiss diesen grünblütigen Kobolt! Er wird nie verstehen, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast. Er ist Vulkanier! Und Carol … Ich denke nicht, dass sie auf unser Baby sauer ist. Sie ist über dich verärgert.“

 

„Mich?!“

 

Bones nickte. „Ja, dich! Du hast es nie bemerkt, aber sie war in dich verliebt!“

 

Jims Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung. „Wirklich?“

 

Bones lachte und küsste seinen Freund.

 

„Oh du bist so niedlich. Manchmal rennst du völlig blind durch diese Welt, oder? Ich glaube, es gab viele Frauen, die gerne die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten, James T. Kirk dazu zu bringen, sich häuslich niederzulassen. Und dann wärst du beinahe gestorben und dann hast du mich gewählt. Viele sind wirklich eifersüchtig auf mich!“

 

Jim stöhnte.

 

„Ich hab das nie bemerkt ...“

 

„Warum solltest du auch? Es war nie wichtig, bis … es soweit war. Du hast deine Gefühle immer versteckt und nachdem du durch die Hölle gegangen warst, hast du eine ziemlich gute Wahl getroffen, für uns beide.“ Bones platzierte einen Kuss auf Jims Stirn. „Ich liebe dich und das ist das Einzige, was wichtig ist. Und kein Kobold und keine Frau dieser Welt wird das ändern können! Und Khan ist ein Teil unseres Lebens und ein Teil von dir. Wegen ihm konnte ich dir das Leben retten. Und nun bist du das einzige an 'Familie' das er hat. Also … brauchst du dir um nichts Sorgen machen, solange wir zusammen sind.“

 

Bones sah die Tränen, welche nun über Jims Wangen liefen. Er drückte ihn fester an sich und die Hand des jungen Mannes krallte sich fest in sein Shirt.

 

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich letzten Monat nicht zu Hause war.“

 

Der frühere Captain schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist okay. Du hattest viel Arbeit und es war meine Entscheidung, bei den Kindern zu Hause zu bleiben und ich genieße es wirklich. Aber die letzten Tage habe ich dich so sehr vermisst.“ Jims Stimme brach ab und er schmiegte sich gegen Bones Schulter.

 

Bones ließ seine Hand über Jims Rücken gleiten.

 

„Ich bin jetzt hier. Ich werde morgen in der Arbeit anrufen. Ich hab noch viel Urlaub vom letzten Jahr übrig und ich denke ich sollte ihn jetzt nehmen.“ Es brach ihm das Herz Jim so zu sehen. Er war immer so stark und selbstbewusst gewesen, aber diese Situation, die Rückkehr der Enterprise, schien seine Stärke zu verschlingen.

 

„Du musst das nicht tun“, antwortete Jim leise.

 

„Natürlich muss ich das. Du und die Kinder, ihr braucht mich. Das ist viel wichtiger, als die Arbeit.“ Bones legte zwei Finger und Jims Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht, sodass er ihm in die großen blauen Augen blicken konnte, welche nun etwas glasig von den Tränen waren.

 

„Ich liebe dich, Jim,“ Bones schluckte schwer.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch“ antwortete Jim mit zittriger Stimme.

 

Bones küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

 

„Papa, Daddy!“ Ein Auge öffnend, erblickte Bones Khan, der in ihre Richtung rannte. Der kleine Frosch stoppte abrupt, als er seine Eltern in der Umarmung sah.

 

„Was ist los?“ fragte der kleine Junge.

 

Jim wischte die Tränen mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Hand weg, bevor er sich umdrehte, um ins Gesicht des kleinen Khan zu blicken.

 

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebling.“

 

Bones grummelte. „In Ordnung … am Arsch!“

 

„Aber du weinst, Daddy!“ beharrte der Junge.

 

„Ich bin nur glücklich, dass Papa heute mit uns hier ist. Das ist alles. Was ist los? Warum bist du so aufgeregt Baby?“

 

Khan begann von einem Fuß auf den Anderen zu hüpfen. Bones konnte sehen, dass ihr Sohn etwas in seinen Händen hielt. Und es bewegte sich!

 

„Schau! Ich hab einen Baby-Affen gefunden!“ Er hielt einen Baby-Lemur hoch. „Kann ich es behalten?“

 

Joanna erschien hinter Khan, sie sah etwas aufgeregt aus.

 

„Du sollst doch nicht weglaufen, Khan! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“ sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

 

Jim kniete sich vor Khan, besah sich vorsichtig das Babytier in Khans kleinen Händen. Der Junge drehte sich zu Joanna um.

 

„Es tut mir Leid! Aber … das Baby ist von seiner Mama runter gefallen. Und ich habe es gerettet und ich wollte es Papa und Daddy zeigen. Und … und … schau wie süß es ist!“ Er flippte zwischen seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester hin und her.

 

Joanna lächelte, als sie den Lemur sah.

 

„Es ist wirklich süß.“ bestätigte Joanna.

 

Jim streichelte Khans Haare. „Jo hat Recht, es ist bezaubernd. Aber wir können es nicht behalten, Liebling. Der Kleine braucht seine Mama, verstehst du?“

 

Khan sah auf den Baby-Lemur und dann zurück zu Jim und Bones.

 

„So wie ich dich und Daddy brauche?“ fragte er. Bones nickte.

 

„Ja, wie du Daddy und mich brauchst. Und der Mama Lemur würde wirklich traurig sein, wenn ihr Baby nicht mehr zurückkommt.“ erklärte er.

 

„Würdet ihr auch traurig sein?“

 

Bones fühlte, wie Jim sich bei dieser Frage neben ihm versteifte.

 

„Natürlich würden wir dich vermissen, wenn du nicht mehr hier wärst.“ antwortete der Doktor ehrlich und ruhig.

 

Jim öffnete seine Arme ohne ein Wort und der kleine Khan kletterte hinein.

 

„Lasst uns einen Zoowärter suchen“ schlug Joanna vor.

 

Und so gingen sie zum Affen Königreich um den Lemur zurückzubringen. Das Baby war bereits vermisst worden und der Zoowärter war erleichtert, dass es wieder da war. Er gab Khan einen kleinen Plüsch-Lemur als Belohnung dafür, dass er auf das Baby aufgepasst hatte. Es wurde ihnen auch gestattet, die Familie der Lemuren zu besuchen, was äußerst interessant war und Khan fragte einige Male, ob er einen Baby-Lemur haben könnte.

 

**~*~**

 

Nach ihrem kleinen Abenteuer, gingen sie zu den Giraffen. Joanna kaufte ein paar kleingeschnittene Karotten für sich und Khan. Sie gingen die große Treppe nach oben, sodass sie diese großen und beeindruckenden Tiere füttern konnten. Khan liebte Giraffen. Ein Teil seiner Wände war mit Giraffenmuster gestrichen.

 

Es war früher Abend, als sie nach Hause gingen. Weder Bones noch Jim hatten Lust, zu kochen und so entschieden sie sich dafür, in ihrem liebsten italienischen Restaurant zu halten.

 

Khan wollte Spaghetti und die anderen aßen Pizza. Wie immer war Khans Gesicht mit Tomatensauce bedeckt, nachdem er mit Essen fertig war. Jim lachte, als er den Jungen sauber machte und ihn sanft küsste.

 

Als Bones sie beobachtete, wusste er, dass er später noch mit Jim reden würde, wenn sie alleine waren.

 

**~*~**

 

Auf der Heimfahrt schlief Khan in Jims Schoß ein.

 

„Ich bring ihn nach oben ins Bett“, sagte Jim.

 

Bones parkte das Auto und kam nach Joanna in die Wohnung.

 

Sie stand am Ende der Treppe, wartete dort auf ihn.

 

„Was ist los, Jo?“ fragte Bones.

 

Sie blickte kurz nach oben, bevor sie zu ihrem Vater sah.

 

„Dad, Ich mach mir Sorgen um Jim. Er hat vor ein paar Tagen einen Anruf bekommen, als du auf Arbeit warst. Ich weiß nicht, wer angerufen hat, aber nach dem Gespräch war er wirklich aufgebracht … Ich glaube es stimmt was nicht, Daddy. Und das macht mir Angst.“

 

Bones ging zu seiner Tochter hinüber und legte seine Arme um sie. „Ich rede mit ihm. Mach dir keine Sorgen Joanna. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“ Er platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Schläfe. „Würdest du heute Nacht auf deinen Bruder aufpassen?“ fragte Bones das Mädchen und sie nickte.

 

„Nimm dir all die Zeit, die du mit Jim brauchst. Ich liebe ihn wirklich, weißt du. Er ist ein guter Kerl und er hat immer Zeit für mich und meine Probleme … Ich mag es nicht, wenn er so gestresst ist. Ich will, dass er glücklich ist.“

 

Bones lächelte sie an. Sie war sehr verständnisvoll und wusste, das Jim Bones so sehr brauchte, wie sie selbst.

„Danke Joanna.“


	4. Let's talk about

**04 – Let's talk about …**

 

Nachdem Jim wieder heruntergekommen war, sahen sie gemeinsam TV. Jim hielt das Babyphon fest in seiner Hand, für den Fall, dass etwas bei Khan nicht in Ordnung war.

 

Der junge Mann lang nun neben Bones, sein Kopf ruhte dabei auf dessen Oberschenkel. Der Arzt strich abwesend durch Jims dichtes Haar, was den Jüngeren ein wenig schnurren ließ.

 

Joanna saß im großen Sessel und las in einem ihrer Schulbücher. Nach einer Weile erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz. „Gute Nacht. Ich werde heute Nacht bei Khan schlafen, damit ihr ein wenig Zeit für euch habt.“ Sie gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss, ehe sie Jims Schopf küsste. Das Mädchen nahm das Babyphon an sich, ehe sie nach oben ging, Bones und Jim damit allein lassend.

 

Jim setzte sich auf, als Joanna weg war und sah zu Bones. „Ich … Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht,“ stotterte er.

 

Bones blinzelte. Jim hatte einen Fehler gemacht? Das hörte sich verdammt ernst an. Sollte er sich darüber etwa Sorgen machen?

 

„Erzähl mir davon,“ bat Bones mit ruhiger Stimme.

 

Jim zögerte. Er sah so traurig aus, als ob sein Herz kurz davor war, zu zerbrechen.

 

Oh verdammt, dachte Bones. Jim wollte ihre Beziehung beenden! Oder hatte er etwa eine Affäre? So albern wie es klang, Bones konnte die Gedanken in seinem Kopf nicht mehr stoppen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er einen weiteren Seitensprung verkraften konnte. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur ein Narr gewesen, daran zu glauben, dass Jim seine sexuellen Gewohnheiten ändern würde, nur weil sie jetzt ein Paar waren.

 

„Bones?“ Die Stimme seines Partners holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

 

„Was? Es tut mir Leid. Was hast du gesagt?“

 

„Ich hatte einen Anruf von einer Ärztin ...“

 

„Warte … warum?“

 

Jim atmete tief ein.

 

„Ich glaube, ich sollte wohl am Anfang anfangen,“ sagte Jim und Bones stimmte ihm da zu. Das wäre für sie beide leichter.

 

„Vor zwei Wochen war ich allein mit Khan zu Hause. Wir haben Cookies gegessen und er hatte eine allergische Reaktion. Ich bekam Panik, weil er nicht richtig atmen konnte und er musste so hart kämpfen, um Luft zu bekommen … Seine Lippen wurden blau und … Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen, also rief ich bei einer Praxis gleich in der Nähe an. Ich hatte Khans Selbstheilungskräfte vergessen. Und nachdem die Ärztin angekommen war, begann Khan sich besser zu fühlen. Das war wirklich gut … Aber sie hat eine Blutprobe von ihm genommen und hat dann vor zwei Tagen angerufen. Die Blutprobe sei auffällig gewesen …“

 

Bones hielt seine Hand hoch, um Jim zu stoppen.

 

„Du versucht mir grade zu sagen, dass unser Sohn Allergien hat?“

 

„Ja … Vielleicht, auch wenn man meinen möchte, dass so etwas bei ihm nicht mehr möglich sei. Aber das ist nicht der springende Punkt, Bones! Sie hat versucht mich dazu zu überreden, noch einmal mit ihm in die Praxis zu kommen, damit sie mehr Tests machen können!“

 

Bones nickte. „Was hast du ihnen gesagt?“

 

„Das ich das nicht tun werde! Und das sie uns in Ruhe lassen sollen!“

 

„Das ist der Grund, warum du letzte Woche so aufgeregt warst? Joanna hat dich nach dem Anruf gesehen -“

 

„Ich habe Angst!“

 

„Warum?“ Bones nahm Jims Hand in seine.

 

„Was wenn das Labor oder die Ärztin jemanden anruft, die uns unser Baby wegnehmen? Das war so ein großer Fehler. Ich hätte von Anfang an zu dir kommen sollen und nicht irgendjemand anderen anrufen!“

 

Bones lächelte. Und er war erleichtert.

 

„Es ist okay. Die Leute aus dem Labor werden das kaum tun. Wir wissen, dass die Zusammensetzung von Khans Blut sich von dem unseren unterscheidet. Ich kann ihnen einen falschen Bluttest schicken. Sie könnten einen Fehler gemacht haben oder eine der Chemikalien, die sie verwendet haben, war falsch. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, um sie glaubend zu machen, dass etwas mit ihrem Test nicht gestimmt hat.“ Bones zog Jim zu sich. „Das ist alles? Keine Affären?“

 

Jim schenkte Bones einen verwirrten Blick. „Welche Affären? Wovon redest du?“

 

Bones lachte laut, ehe er Jim küsste. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, sah Jim ihn immer noch skeptisch an.

 

„Du dachtest, ich würde eine Affäre haben?“

 

„Du hast dieses Gespräch nicht gerade sehr diplomatisch begonnen,“ antwortete Bones lachend.

 

„Ich bin nicht wirklich gut in diesem ganzen Beziehungskram. Und ich war die ganze Zeit über in Sorge. Was wenn es wieder passiert? Was soll ich dann tun?“

 

Bones küsste Jim sanft. „Du rufst mich an und kommst dann mit ihm ins Krankenhaus.“

 

Jim nickte. „Sollten wir uns trotzdem über die Sache mit den Affären unterhalten?“

 

Erneut lachte Bones laut auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war ein dummer Gedanke gewesen und nach allem vertraute er Jim mit seinem Leben. Aber diese Unterhaltung hatte sich wie ein Deja-vu angefühlt. Seine Ex-Frau hatte das Gespräch damals mit den gleichen Worten begonnen. Aber er konnte Jim dafür nicht böse sein. Er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, was genau Bones vor so vielen Jahren passiert war.

 

Und Jim war die Liebe seines Lebens. Er hatte für seine Ex nie das gleiche gefühlt. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen,“ sagte er zu Jim. „Wir sollten die Möglichkeit nutzen, welche Joanna uns eröffnet hat. Ich würde zu Sex nicht nein sagen.“ Bones lächelte, bevor er aufstand und Jims Hand in seine nahm.

 

„Aber wir sollten zu erst aufräumen,“ bemerkte Jim.

 

Bones hob eine Augenbraue und gab Jim einen ungläubigen Blick. „Echt? Du? Du willst das Wohnzimmer aufräumen, wenn du das hier haben könntest?“ Bones deutete an seinem Körper auf und ab. Das klang gar nicht nach Jim Kirk. Er musste vorhin wirklich aufgeregt gewesen sein.

 

„Okay … Okay, du hast Recht!“

 

Sie küssten sich langsam, welcher aber schnell an Tiefe gewann, weitaus hungriger und leidenschaftlicher wurde. Das Verlangen war sofort da und ihre Hände bewegten sich über den Körper des Anderen, streichelten, hielten sich fest, ehe sie an begannen an den Shirts zu ziehen.

 

„Bett! Jetzt,“ befahl Bones.

 

Er schnappte sich Jims Hand und führte ihn nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer. Bones schloss die Türe hinter ihnen und fand sich plötzlich eingezwängt zwischen Jims heißem Körper und der Tür wieder.

 

Jims Lippen pressten sich hart gegen seine. Bones lächelte in den heißen Kuss und hielt Jim mit einem kleinen Küsschen auf.

 

„Sind wir in Eile?“ neckte er.

 

Jim stoppte, blickte in Bones braune Augen. Er lehnte sich gegen den Älteren und Bones schlang seine Arme um seinen Partner.

 

„Nein,“ antwortete Jim. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns beeilen müssen.“

 

Bones nickte und küsste Jims Haar. „Dann sollten wir es wohl genießen, wie Joanna gesagt hat. Wir haben so viel Zeit.“ Er legte einen Finger unter Jims Kinn und drückte nach oben, sodass Jim gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. „Würdest du mir erlauben, Liebe mit dir zu machen?“ fragte Bones mit sanfter Stimme.

 

Jim nickte. „Das würde mir sehr gefallen,“ antwortete er.

 

Bones küsste ihn tief, mit all der Liebe, die er für den früheren Captain empfand. Jims Hand wanderte ein wenig höher, blieb in Bones Nacken liegen. Mit kleinen Schritten brachte Bones Jim nun zu ihrem Bett. Als Jims Kniekehlen dieses berührten, ließ Bones ihn hinsetzten.

 

Langsam schob er Jim in die Mitte der Matratze. Bones Hand ruhte über Jims Herz und drückte ihn sanft in die Kissen. Er sah im Halbdunkel atemberaubend aus. Das bisschen Licht, welches durch das Fenster schien, ließ Jims Augen wie Saphire glitzern. Er sah aus wie ein Engel.

 

Jim war während seiner Zeit im All immer in einer guten körperlichen Verfassung gewesen und hatte es auch auf der Erde beibehalten.

 

Bones kniete sich zwischen die Beine des Jüngeren, stützte sich selbst mit den Händen ab.

 

„Du bist so wunderschön,“ flüsterte Bones, bevor er hinabtauchte, um sich einen erneuten Kuss zu holen.

 

Jim stöhnte gegen seine Lippen.

 

**~*~**

 

Später lagen sie zusammen gekuschelt im Bett und teilten die Wärme ihrer Körper. Bones war müde, aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Seine Finger streichelten gedankenverloren über Jims Schulter. Der Jüngere lag an seine Brust gekuschelt und war eingedöst. Möglicherweise lag es einfach an Bones ruhigem Herzschlag, der ihn eingelullt hatte.

 

Bones war gerade am einschlafen, als er ein Geräusch vor der Türe hörte. Jim schien es auch zu hören. Er stand verschlafen vom Bett auf und schnappte sich ihre Unterwäsche. Jim schmiss Bones Shorts zu ihm, bevor er sich seine eigene anzog.

 

Er ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Jim blickte nach unten in Khans verschlafenes Gesicht.

 

„Was machst du denn hier, Häschen?“ fragte er mit sanfter Stimme, ehe er sich vor den Jungen kniete.

 

Khan hielt seine Stoff-Giraffe im Arm und rauschte umgehend in Jims Arme.

 

„Ich will bei dir und Papa schlafen,“ murmelte er.

 

Jim hob den kleinen Körper in seine Arme und trug Khan zum Bett. Er legte den Jungen zwischen Bones und sich.

 

Khan kuschelte sich an Bones, seinen kleinen Arm dabei über dessen breite Brust legend. Jims Arm schlang sich um Khan, um den Kleinen zu schützen.

 

Bones bewegte sich ein wenig, sodass er seine zwei liebsten Jungs küssen konnte.

 

„Ich liebe euch,“ flüsterte er, ehe er einschlief.


	5. Holiday

**Chapter 05 – Holiday**

 

Bones war es möglich gewesen, für die kommenden zwei Wochen Urlaub zu nehmen und sie hatten beschlossen, einen kleinen Wochenendurlaub zu machen. Vielleicht würden sie in die Berge fahren oder ans Meer.

 

Sie arrangierten es auch so, dass sie zu Hause sein würden, wenn die Enterprise zur Erde zurück kam.

 

Jim hatte vor ein paar Tagen eine Nachricht von Nyota erhalten.

 

_Hey Jim, hey Doc!_

_Ich hoffe es geht euch und den Kindern gut! Ich vermisse euch so sehr und es gibt so viel, dass ich euch erzählen muss! Ich vermute, dass es dem kleinen John gut geht und ihr gut auf ihn Acht gebt und ihn von Ärger fernhaltet? Monty meint ihr beide seid durchaus in der Lage, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihn gut zu erziehen. Ich freue mich so sehr, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Und euch Beide!_

_Ich hoffe, dass ihr da seid, wenn ich zurück komme, andererseits werde ich euch finden müssen ;)_

_Ich freue mich darauf, euch zu sehen._

_Liebe & Küsse, Nyota_

 

Jim beantwortete ihre Mail und verabredete sich für Mittwoch mit Nyota.

 

Aber zuerst würden sie ans Meer fahren.

 

Bones konnte Joanna für Freitag vom Unterricht befreien, sie hatten schließlich 'wichtige Familiendinge' zu erledigen und sie verließen San Francisco Donnerstag Abend. Sie hatten sich ein Apartement an der Küste reserviert und es war großartig: Zwei Schlafzimmer, eine kleine Küchenzeile, Wohnzimmer und einen privaten Zugang zum Strand.

 

Khan und Joanna waren während der Fahrt eingeschlafen und ihre Eltern brachten sie in die kleine Wohnung. Sie trugen sie in eines der großen Schlafzimmer. Jim und Bones zogen sie nicht mehr um, legten sie einfach nur ins Bett und deckten sie zu.

 

Danach trugen Bones und Jim das Gepäck rein, ehe Jim völlig erschöpft auf das Sofa fiel.

 

„Ich bin so verdammt müde,“ murmelte er.

 

Bones lachte und wandte seinen Blick aus dem rießigen Fenster. Der Nachthimmel war wolkenlos und sternenklar.

 

„Was für eine großartige Aussicht,“ sagte er in Jims Richtung.

 

Der jüngere Mann warf einen skeptischen Blick in Bones Richtung.

 

„Du hasst das All!“ erinnerte er seinen Lebensgefährten.

 

„Ja,“ stimmte Bones zu. „Aber ich liebe den Sternenhimmel bei Nacht. Wir sollten nach draußen gehen. Da gibt es Liegen. Komm schon, schnapp dir eine der Decken und beweg dich.“

 

Bones öffnete die Glastür und trat nach draußen. Jim grummelte, schnappte sich aber eine der Decken und folgte seinem Mann nach draußen. Bones hatte Recht gehabt, der Ausblick war phenomenal. Die Sterne schienen hell und es war einfach wundervoll.

 

Bones legte sich auf eine der Liegen und Jim gesellte sich zu ihm, sie dabei mit der mitgebrachten Decke zudeckend. Er kuschelte sich an Bones Seite und der Ältere hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest bei sich.

 

Jim war ziemlich müde gewesen und schlief schnell ein. Bones sah zu ihm runter, hielt ihn warm und fest in seinen Armen. Der letzte Urlaub, den sie zusammen verbracht hatten, war noch weit vor den Kindern gewesen, noch vor ihrer Fünf-Jahres-Mission. So viele Jahre lagen nun dazwischen.

 

Bones war sich sicher, dass es ein großartiges Wochenende werden würde, entspannen und gutes Essen, mit den Kindern spielen … ihren Kindern.

 

Er würde sich immer an den Tag erinnern, an welchem Joanna bei ihnen einzog. An diesem Morgen hatten sie eine furchtbare Nacht hinter sich gehabt, weil Khan sich unwohl fühlte. Jim und er hatten den Kleinen die ganze Zeit durch die Wohnung getragen um ihn zu beruhigen, ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, sie bedachten ihn mit all ihrer Liebe und Fürsorge. Sie waren am nächsten Morgen tot gewesen, als seine Ex und Joanna vor der Tür gestanden hatten.

 

Jim hatte auf dem Sofa geschlafen, seine Arme um das schlafende Baby geschlungen. Und nach ihrem Besuch hatte seine Ex gemeint, es wäre nicht die beste Idee, Joanna bei ihnen zu lassen. Sie hatten wieder einen großen Streit darüber, aber er nahm Joanna einfach mit, brachte sie in die Wohnung, ehe er seiner Exfrau die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte.

 

Jim hatte noch immer geschlafen, aber Khan war wieder wach gewesen. Als er Joanna sah, lächelte er und hielt seine Ärmchen in ihre Richtung, damit sie ihn hochheben konnte.

 

Damals hatte sie das erste Mal auf ihn aufgepasst, damit er und Jim ein wenig Schlaf bekamen. Das war vor beinahe einem Jahr gewesen.

 

Es war die zweite gute Entscheidung gewesen, welche sie zusammen getroffen hatten.

 

Bones drückte seinen Kopf gegen Jims, welcher ein kleines wimmerndes Geräusch, welches Bones so sehr liebte, bevor er auch langsam in den Schlaf driftete.

 

**~*~**

 

Als Jim auwachte, schien die Sonne warm in sein Gesicht. Bones schlief noch immer tief und fest. Um ihn nicht zu wecken, schob Jim die Decke bei Seite und stand auf, ehe er Bones wieder warm darin einpackte.

 

Als er nach seinem Besuch im Badezimmer wieder heraus kam, sah er sich mit seinem Sohn konfrontiert.

 

„Guten Morgen, Daddy,“ summte der Kleine fröhlich.

 

„Guten Morgen, Süßer. Wie fühlst du dich?“

 

„Ich bin so aufgeregt Daddy! Ich will an den Strand gehen und spielen und ich will mit dir und Papa im Sand kuscheln und eine Sandburg bauen und ins Wasser gehen!“

 

Jim lachte. Es war süß – all die Dinge, die Khan machen wollte.

 

„Das ist aber eine Menge Fröschchen. Da werden wir wohl ein gutes Frühstück brauchen. Möchtest du mir dabei helfen?“

 

Khan nickte und rannte hinter Jim in die Küche.

 

„Und wir müssen dir deine Badehose anziehen, die mit den kleinen Entchen drauf.“

 

Khan trug das Besteck zum Tisch, während Jim sprach. Er drehte sich mit einem erzürnten Gesicht zu Jim um, um ihn ansehen zu können.

 

„Nein!“

 

„Warum nicht? Du siehst so süß darin aus.“

 

„Aber … ich mag das Gefühl nicht … es ist komisch, wenn sie nass sind ...“

 

Jim lachte, während er den Kaffee vorbereitete. Bones wollte bestimmt auch ein oder zwei Tassen, wenn er aufwachte. Joanna kam aus dem Schlafzimmer der Kinder, gähnte und winkte in Jims Richtung.

 

„Jo! Jo!“ Khan schnappte ihre Hand, sprang dabei auf und ab.

 

„Was ist los, Fröschchen?“ fragte sie verschlafen.

 

_Oh, sie wird wohl auch etwas Kaffe brauchen_ , dachte Jim. Joanna war am Morgen wie Bones: Grummelig.

 

„Wir gehen an den Strand. Willst du mit mir spielen?“

 

Sie summte und nickte. „Aber erst brauch ich Kaffee und Jim's Super-Frühstück.“

 

Jim nickte bestätigend und bereite den Rest seines 'Super-Frühstücks' vor.

 

Anschließend setzten sie sich alle an den Tisch und aßen zusammen.

 

„Warum schläft Dad draußen auf einer der Liegen?“ fragte Joanna. Jim schluckte seinen Toast, ehe er antwortete.

 

„Er wollte nach draußen gehen, als wir ankamen. Der Himmel war so wundervoll und er wollte es ein wenig mit mir genießen. Also gingen wir raus und schliefen ein. Es war richtig warm draußen und der Klang der Wellen war ziemlich beruhigend.“

 

Joanna lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin so froh darüber, dass du Dad getroffen hast! Ihr seht so glücklich zusammen aus und … und du bist der beste Mensch, den ich mir für Dad erträumen konnte. Und du hast Khan in unser Leben gebracht. Danke, Jim!“

 

Jim hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah zu ihr. Das berührte ihn sehr. Er liebte es wirklich, Joanna als Teil ihrer Familie zu wissen. Aber für gewöhnlich sprachen sie nie über ihre Gefühle, die sie gegenseitig füreinander empfanden. Und jetzt, mit diesen Feststellungen … stahl sie ihm erneut das Herz. Genau wie damals, als er sie zum ersten Mal im zarten Alter von drei Jahren getroffen hatte

 

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

 

„Schon gut,“ antwortete Joanna nonchalant und mit einem Lächeln.

 

Nach dem Frühstück ging Joanna in das Badezimmer, um sich selbst für den Stand fertig zu machen und Jim versuchte seinen kleinen Jungen in die Badehose zu bekommen.

 

„Daddy nein!“ Khan kämpfte wie eine kleine Katze, wand sich aus seinen Armen, versteckte sich unter dem Bett und starrte zu seinem Vater.

 

„Baby, du musst sie anziehen,“ flehte Jim.

 

Khan schüttelte seinen Kopf, versteckte sich noch tiefer unterm Bett. Seine blaugrünen Augen waren groß und angsterfüllt.

 

„Baby … es ist doch nur eine Badehose.“

 

„Aber ich mag sie nicht,“ erwiderte Khan.

 

Jim griff unters Bett, schnappte sich den Jungen und zog ihn raus. Khan drückte gegen Jims Brust und es tat weh. Jim schnappte nach Luft, ehe er hustete ein paar Mal, um wieder normal atmen zu können. Khans Augen wurden weit aus Schock, als er seinen Vater in dieser Verfassung sah und er realisierte, dass es seine Schuld war.

Jim tat ein paar tiefe Atemzüge.

 

„Es ist in Ordnung, Baby. Mir geht’s gut … es geht mir gut.“

 

Jim hielt ihn fest bei sich.

 

„Aber ich hab dir weh getan,“ weinte Khan nun.

 

„Nah ...“ antwortete der frühere Captain. „Das ist gar nichts, Süßer. Du musst nur ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, du bist einfach sehr stark.“ Khan schmiegte sein Gesicht in Jims Nacken.

 

„Das werd ich machen Daddy,“ sangte er mit zitternder Stimme.

 

„Guter Junge.“ Jim küsste die tränennassen Wangen des Jungen. „Du willst deine Badehose wohl wirklich nicht tragen, hmm?“

 

Khan schüttelte seinen Kopf und Jim seufzte.

 

„Na dann wirst du eben nackig gehen. Aber später ziehst du eine Hose an!“

 

„Aye-aye Daddy!“

 

Jim stellte Khan zurück auf den Boden und der Junge rauschte davon.

 

„Sei vorsichtig!“ schrie Jim ihm nach.

 

Als Khan weg war, schob Jim sein Shirt nach oben und inspizierte seine Brust. Khans Hände würden ein wunderbares Paar blauer Flecken abgeben.

 

**~*~**

 

Als Bones aufwachte, hörte er die Kinder lachen und bemerkte die leere Seite der Liege, wo Jim geschlafen hatte. Khan lief aus der Balkontür heraus, in Richtung Strand. Er blickte schnell in die Richtung seines Papas, rannte aber weiter.

 

„Papa ist wach, Daddy,“ rief er und war weg.

 

Joanna folgte ihm ein paar Augenblicke später, eine große Strandtasche hing über ihrer Schulter.

 

„Morgen Dad!“ Sie lachte ihn und rief ihrem Bruder hinterher, „Würdest du bitte auf mich warten?“

 

Der Junge kicherte erneut, aber er wartete auf Joanna. Bones befreite sich aus seiner Decke und setzte sich auf, während er sich ein wenig streckte. Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und lehnte sich ein wenig an den dazugehörigen Arm.

 

„Jim, warum ist unser Baby nackt?“ fragte er.

 

Der frühere Captain setzte sich neben ihn und lachte.

 

„Er wollte seine Badehose nicht anziehen. Glaub mir, ich habe versucht ihn da rein zu bekommen, aber er wird immer stärker. Also hab ich entschlossen, es wäre wohl besser, ihn nackig gehen zu lassen. Ich bin nicht vorbereitet, auch noch mit meinem kleinen Sohn zu argumentieren. Und du weißt, wie stur er sein kann.“

 

„Wie sein Daddy,“ sagte Bones und Jim lachte erneut.

 

„Letzten Endes lerne ich doch aus meinen Fehlern!“

 

„Das tust du ...“ stimmte Bones zu und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen, um Jim zu küssen.

 

Jim legte seine Hand in Bones Nacken um ihn nah bei sich zu halten. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, lächelte Jim breit. Bones erwiderte es.

 

„Möchtest du Frühstück?“ fragte Jim.

 

„Eine Tasse Kaffee wäre schön und vielleicht einen Toast.“

 

Er küsste Jim erneut, bevor sie beide aufstanden um Bones Frühstück zu machen. Danach zogen sie sich um, um ihren Kindern an den Strand zu folgen. Jim entschied, dass es wohl besser wäre, ein Shirt zu tragen, damit man seine blauen Flecken nicht sah.

 

Bones richtete eine Tasche mit Getränken, Sandwiches und Obst her, und danach machten sie sich gemeinsam auf zum Strand. Mit im Gepäck hatten sie auch einen Sonnenschirm und eine Decke.

 

Es war ein wundervoller Tag und sie verbrachten wunderbare Stunden am Strand, lümmelten herum, bauten eine rießige Sandburg. (Jim hatte Khan damit bestochen, um ihn endlich in eine Hose zu bekommen.)

 

Mittag saßen sie zusammen unterm Sonnenschirm und aßen ein paar der Sandwiches. Khan machte es sich in Bones Schoß gemütlich und aß alles, was sein Vater ihm gab. Es schien so, als ob er ziemlich hungrig war.

 

„Warum trägst du eigentlich ein Shirt, Jim? Es ist verdammt heiß,“ bemerkte Bones.

 

Jim blickte kurz zu Khan, welcher mit besorgten Augen zu ihm aufsah.

 

„Weil ich keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen möchte, das ist alles,“ antwortete er.

 

Bones sah ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie würden später darüber sprechen.

 

„Gehst du dann mit mir ins Meer, Papa?“ fragte Khan und Bones nickte.

 

„Aber erst schlafen wir ein bisschen. Ich bin müde vom ganzen spielen und Sandburg bauen.“

 

Khan nickte und blickte zwischen seinen Vätern hin und her. Joanna stand auf. Sie wollte ihre Mutter anrufen. Sie telefonierten jede Woche einmal und Bones grummelte deswegen jedes Mal. Er mochte diese Vereinbarung nicht, aber er musste es ihr erlauben. Er wollte Joanna schließlich nicht verlieren.

 

Jim legte sich auf die Decke und schloss seine Augen. Der Sonnenschirm war eine gute Idee gewesen, denn er spendete viel Schatten und hielt den Sand kühl. Bones packte den Rest des Essens zurück in die Kühltasche, während Khan auf Jims Brust kletterte und rollte sich selbst in eine kleine Kugel zusammen. Jim verzog das Gesicht, als der Junge unbewusst auf die Hämatome drückte, aber der Schmerz bleib nur für ein paar Sekunden bestehen.

 

Aber Bones hatte es bemerkt.

 

„Hast du Schmerzen?“ fragte er Jim.

 

Der ehemalige Captain riskierte einen Blick auf den Jungen. Er war sofort eingeschlafen, mit einem engelsgleichen Gesicht und an dabei an seinem Daumen nuckelnd.

 

„Es ist nichts, Bones,“ versuchte Jim ihn zu beruhigen.

 

„Nichts, am Arsch. Das letzte 'nichts' hat dich umgebracht.“ Er starrte seinen Freund an, um seine Bemerkung zu verdeutlichen, unterstrich dabei auch das 'nichts' mit den Fingern.

 

Jim erwiderte den Blick, seine Augen auf Bones Gesicht gerichtet.

 

„Es sind nur zwei blaue Flecke, die werden mich schon nicht umbringen.“

 

Bones hob eine Augenbraue. „Blaue Flecke … Ich hab die wie lange allein gelassen? Zwei Stunden? Was hast du gemacht?“

 

„Ich habe versucht, meinen Sohn in seine Badehose zu bekommen. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit ihm hatte. Er hatte sich unterm Bett versteckt und ich hab ihn rausgezogen. Er presste seine Hände gegen meine Brust, als ich ihn gehalten hab. Es ist nichts Bones.“

 

„Er hat dir weh getan,“ sagte Bones kalt.

 

„Er hat es nicht absichtlich gemacht, es war ein Unfall und ich werde ihn nicht dafür verurteilen. Ich hab ihm erklärt, dass er stark ist und er in Zukunft einfach vorsichtig sein muss. Er ist ein Kind, er muss das alles noch lernen und wie er sie kontrollieren kann.“ Jim umarmte den schlafenden Jungen fest und setzte sich auf.

 

„Khan ist unser Baby, Bones. Wir müssen ihm von seiner Vergangenheit irgendwann erzählen. Und ihm bis dahin beibringen, was er tun darf und was nicht,“ rief ihm Jim mit sanfter Stimme ins Gedächtnis.

 

Der Arzt sah zu Jim und dem Kind in seinem Arm.

 

„Ja. Aber noch ist ein Kind, aber was passiert wenn er größer wird? Was, wenn er nicht in der Lage ist, seine Kraft und sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu bringen?“

 

„Der kleine Khan hat bis jetzt noch nie jemanden verletzt! Und du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Er hatte Angst und er war richtig erschrocken über das, was er getan hatte. Es wird nicht wieder passieren, ich bin mir sicher, er wird vorsichtig sein,“ antwortete Jim. „Wir wussten, dass das passieren kann. Er wurde einst verbessert und es hat uns bis jetzt nie geänstigt. Warum jetzt, Bones?“

 

Leonard beobachtete die Wellen des Meeres, während er über seine Antwort nachdachte.

 

„Wegen dir. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Weil es immer dir passiert.“

 

Jim rutschte näher an Bones heran und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

 

„Mir wird nichts passieren, solange du bei mir bist. Und das war ein Unfall. Wenn wir nicht auf ihn aufpassen … ich will darüber gar nicht nachdenken, was dann passieren könnte. Khan verdient eine normale Familie, Bones. Er verdient ein normales Leben, nach allem was ihm passiert ist.“

 

Jim küsste seine Wange. Bones drehte seinen Kopf um Jim und Khan ansehen zu können.

 

„Ist es mir gestattet, die Hämatome zu sehen?“ fragte er. Jim nickte und hob das Baby in Bones Arme, ehe er sein Shirt nach oben schob. Bones atmete scharf ein.

 

„Jesus Christus!“ keuchte er.

 

Die blauen Flecken hatten bereits eine dunkelblaue Schattierung angenommen und man konnte Khans Hände deutlich auf Jims Brustmuskeln erkennen.

 

„Natürlich … nichts,“ murmelte Bones sprachlos und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

 

Er warf einen Blick auf das daumennuckelnde Bündel in seinen Armen.

 

„Du must viel vorsichtiger mit Daddy sein, hörst du.“ Dann sah er zu Jim, nickte in Richtung seines Oberkörpers.

 

„Ich könnte sie heilen, weißt du.“

 

„Nah … Es ist nicht so schlimm und vielleicht ist es ja auch ein gutes Beispiel um Khan zu zeigen, wozu er fähig ist und damit er lernt, es zu kontrollieren.“

 

Jim ließ eine Hand über Khans Wange gleiten, welcher seine Nase verzog und seinen Daumen mit einem kleinen Plopp-Geräusch frei gab, um nach Jims Finger zu greifen.

 

„Er braucht uns so sehr. Und ich brauch euch beide. Euch beide und Joanna um mich zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen,“ flüsterte Jim.

 

Bones lächelte Jim an, ehe er seinen Kopf nach unten bewegte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

 

**~*~**

 

Den Rest ihrer gemeinsamen Tage am Stand waren still und ruhig, und äußerst ereignislos. Sie fuhren am Sonntag nach dem Frühstück nach San Francisco zurück, sodass sie noch ein wenig Zeit für die Erledigungen dort hatten. Und der Urlaub hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt: sie waren alle entspannt.

 

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Joanna ging wieder zur Schule und Jim blieb mit Khan und Bones zu Hause, sie kochten, erledigten die üblichen Einkäufe und andere häusliche Pflichten.

 

Am Mittwoch fuhren Jim und Bones zur Shuttlerampe um ihre Freunde willkommen zu heißen. Khan hielt die Hand seines Papas und versteckte sich hinter seinem Bein. Er war ein wenig verschreckt, weil all diese Menschen Fremde für ihn waren. Und er hatte Angst vor fremden Menschen.

 

Das erste Shuttle kam an und viele Mitglieder der Enterprise kamen raus. Aber Nyota war nicht dabei, dafür erblickte Jim Carol, Pavel und Hikaru.

 

Pavel war der Erste, der sie sah und winkte ihnen fröhlich zu, mit einem großen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er hatte sich nicht verändert im Laufe der Zeit, das gleiche Gesicht, die gleiche Begeisterung in seinen Augen. Pavel ließ die anderen Beiden hinter sich und lief in ihre Richtung. Er blieb vor Jim stehen und umarmte seinen ehemaligen Captain.

 

„Es ist schön, dich vieder zu sehen, Jim!“ sagte der russische Navigator. „Und es ist auch schön, Zie vieder zu sehen, Doktor.“ Pavel sah nach unten und lächelte das Kind an, welches noch immer Bones Hand hing.

 

„Ist das der kleine Khan? Du virst aber groß, kleiner Mann,“ sagte Pavel. „Das letzte Mal als ich dich sah, varst du noch ein kleiner Vurm, grade groß genug um perfekt in Jims Arme zu passen!“

 

Khan starrte Pavel unsicher an. Bones bewegte seine Hand und sah zu ihm runter, als der Junge zu ihm hoch sah.

 

„Sag 'Hallo' zu Pavel. Du brauchst nicht schüchtern sein, er hat immer mir dir gespielt und hat dir Bücher vorgelesen, als du noch ein Baby warst,“ sagte Bones mit einem amüsierten Ton in der Stimme.

 

Khan winkte mit seiner freien Hand, aber er ließ die seines Vaters nicht los. „Hi,“ sagte er schüchtern zu Pavel.

 

Carol und Hikaru schlossen nun zu ihnen auf. Hikaru begrüßte sie freundlich und versicherte sich noch einmal bei Pavel, ob es sich später in ihrer Wohnung treffen würden. Carol sagte nichts, blickte nur einmal kurz zu Khan und ging weiter.

 

Jim beobachtete wie Pavel Hikaru anlächelte. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, ob sie eine Beziehung hatten oder nicht.

 

Khan hatte sich bewegt und stand nun an Jims Seite, presste sich hart gegen sein Bein. Große Menschenmassen machten ihm Angst. Also bückte Jim sich schnell und hob den Jungen hoch, um ihn fest und sicher zu halten. Sie unterhielten sich für eine Weile mit Pavel, bevor Jim einen fröhlichen Ausruf vernahm, der aus der Richtung der Shuttles kam.

 

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah, wie Nyota sich durch die Massen kämpfte und mit einem Mal umarmte sie ihn fest. Jim küsste sie auf die Wange und lächelte sie an. Nyota sah zu dem Jungen in seinen Armen und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange.

 

„Hey Khan! Ich bin Nyota. Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen.“ Sie lächelte den Jungen an und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

 

„Hi,“ antwortete er schüchtern und vergrub sein Gesicht in Jims Nacken.

 

Jim drehte seinen Kopf und küsste die Stirn seines Sohnes.

 

„Er ist ein wenig schüchtern, was?“ Nyota lächelte Jim an. „Und du siehst phenomenal aus!“ Sie deutete in seine Richtung. „Wie machst du das?“

 

„Häusliches Glück,“ antwortete Jim fröhlich und mit einem breiten Grinsen.

 

Nyota nickte und lächlete zurück.


	6. Babys Birthday

**Kapitel 06 – Baby's Birthday**

 

Die Zeit war in den letzten Monaten ziemlich schnell vergangen.

 

Bones war nach seinen zwei Wochen Urlaub wieder in die Arbeit gegangen. Und Jim hatte auch angefangen wieder arbeiten. Er war zum Glück in der Lage, das meiste von zu Hause aus zu erledigen, sodass er auch weiterhin auf Khan aufpassen konnte. Nur manchmal musste er an die Akademie fahren, um ein paar Dokumente zu unterzeichnen. Aber dann passte Joanna auf Khan auf, womit das auch kein größeres Problem darstellte.

 

Bones bekam jede Woche einen freien Tag, damit er auch ein wenig Zeit mit seiner Familie zu Hause verbringen konnte und um Jim ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen.

 

Und bis jetzt funktionierte dieses Arrangement ziemlich gut.

 

**~*~**

 

Bones blieb an diesem Tag wieder einmal zu Hause und er lag mit Jim in ihrem Bett. Jim schlief noch immer und kuschelte sich in Bones Seite. Der Arzt war wach und wartete auf ihren Sohn. Es war normal seine Zeit, um zu ihnen zu kommen. Und er war ein wenig überrascht, dass der Kleine noch nicht da war.

 

Joanna war auf einer Übernachtungsparty und würde wohl am späten Vormittag wieder nach Hause kommen, also konnte Khan auch nicht bei ihr schlafen.

 

Als Bones das nächste Mal wach wurde, war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen und es war ein wenig nach acht Uhr und jetzt war auch Jim wach. Er lächelte Bones an, seinen Arm dabei um dessen Hüfte geschlungen.

 

„Guten Morgen,“ murmelte Jim.

 

Bones lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und küsste seinen Freund.

 

„Hast du unser Baby gesehen?“ fragte er gegen Bones Lippen.

 

„Nope. Ich war so um sechs herum wach, aber er kam nicht. Vielleicht schläft er noch?“

 

Aber das wäre total untypisch für Khan, aber bei ihm konnte man sich allerdings auch nie sicher sein, was als nächstes passieren würde. Jim zuckte mit den Schulter und setzte sich auf. Er streckte seine Arme und macht ein leises wimmerndes Geräusch.

 

„Ich schau nach ihm. Würdest du das Frühstück machen?“

 

„Natürlich. Ich zieh mich nur schnell an und bereite seine Geschenke vor.“

 

Jim lehnte sich zurück und küsste Bones. „Das wäre wirklich großartig. Wir kommen so schnell wie möglich nach unten.“

 

Jim stand vom Bett auf, schnappte sich sein Shirt und seine Jogginghosen vom Stuhl neben dem Bett und zog sich an. Jim blieb an der Tür stehen und sah zu Bones zurück.

 

„Ich liebe dich,“ sagte er mit einem großen Lächeln und Bones wurde knallrot.

 

„Lieb dich auch,“ antwortete der Arzt.

 

Danach war Jim verschwunden und Bones ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Es war erstaunlich wie sehr ihn diese Worte berührten. Auch nach so vielen Jahren und er wurde nie müde sie zu hören, besonders wenn sie von Jim kamen.

 

**~*~**

 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn ihr Baby am Morgen nicht bei ihnen im Bett lag. Jim vermisste ihn richtig. Die kleinen Hände auf seinem Gesicht, die warme Haut auf seiner eigenen und diese wundervollen Augen, wenn er dann wach war.

 

Jim ging den Korridor zu Khans Zimmer nach unten. Er öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich und steckte seinen Kopf ins Innere. Das Zimmer war finster und das Bett leer. Jims Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als er die Tür nun ganz öffnete und ins Zimmer ging. Aber er konnte seinen Sohn nirgends erblicken.

 

Er hörte ihre Schlafzimmertür, als Bones nach unten ging.

 

Jim dachte einen Moment darüber nach, wo Khan sonst stecken könnte. Vielleicht war er ja im Wohnzimmer oder in Joannas Zimmer?

Khan war wirklich ziemlich traurig gewesen, als seine große Schwester gestern Nachmittag zu ihrer Freundin gefahren war. Aber Khan hatte tief und fest geschlafen, als Jim ihn am Abend ins Bett gebracht hatte.

 

Jim verließ das Zimmer wieder, auf dem Weg zu Joannas. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und zu seiner Überraschung fand er Khan UND Joanna vor. Khan hatte sich um Joannas Kopf gelegt, seine kleine Hand streichelte ihr Haar.

Der Kleine war wach, während seine Schwester zu schlafen schien. Sollte sie nicht bei ihrer Freundin sein? Warum war sie zu Hause? Und wie war sie nach Hause gekommen?

Khan hob seinen Kopf und lächelte Jim an. Er ging ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging rüber zum Bett.

 

„Hey Daddy!“ flüsterte Khan.

 

„Hallo Pfirsich. Was machst du hier?“ fragte Jim, während er sich neben das Bett kniete.

 

„Joanna ist nach Hause gekommen!“ gab er das offensichtliche zur Antwort.

 

„Ja, dass sehe ich. Aber weißt du, warum sie nach Hause gekommen ist?“

 

Khan schüttelte seinen Kopf und krabbelte an das Ende des Bettes. Er breitete seine Arme aus, sodass Jim ihn in seine eigenen nehmen konnte.

 

„Nein … aber sie war traurig und hat geweint.“

 

Jim ließ seine freie Hand durch Joannas Haare gleiten.

 

„Baby, möchtest du hier bleiben oder runter zu Papa gehen?“

 

„Hier bleiben ...“ murmelte Khan.

 

Jim nickte und sie warteten ein wenig, bis Joanna sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Sie sah richtig schrecklich aus. Ihre braunen Augen waren vom Weinen stark gerötet und sie sah so müde aus, als ob sie nicht eine Sekunde geschlafen hatte.

 

„Hey Jim ...“ flüsterte sie.

 

„Hey Jo … was machst du hier?“ Seine freie Hand legte sich auf das Bett und er strich sanft über ihre Wange. „Möchtest du, dass ich deinen Dad hole?“

 

Joanna griff nach seiner Hand und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein … es ist schon okay so.“

 

Für einen Moment saßen sie im stillen Zimmer. Jim auf dem Boden neben dem Bett, Khan in seinem linken Arm, dessen kleine Arme um Jims Hals geschlungen, sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken gedrückt und Joanna lag auf ihrem Bett und hielt Jims rechte Hand.

 

„Jim,“ fragte Joanna leise. „Hat Dad dir jemals weh getan?“

 

Jim sah verwirrt zu ihr.

 

„Was meinst du damit? Er hat mich nie geschlagen oder mir irgendwie körperlich weh getan. Aber ich denke, dass meinst du nicht.“

 

„Nein … hast du ihn jemals so sehr vermisst, dass du dachtest du könntest nicht weiterleben?“

 

Jim überlegte für einen Moment.

 

„Der Monat wo er jeden Tag in der Arbeit war und ich allein mit dir und Khan war, war wirklich hart. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es nicht schaffen könnte. Ich hatte dich und den Kleinen hier, die mich brauchten. Und ich habe ihn jeden Abend gesehen.“ Jim hielt für einen Moment inne, betrachtete Joannas Gesicht eingehend.

„Warum fragst du mich das? Was ist gestern passiert?“

 

Für eine lange Zeit herrschte Stille, Joanna hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und Jim dachte schon, dass sie eingeschlafen war, als sie antwortete.

„Ich habe mich in einen Jungen aus unserer Klasse verliebt. Und er war auf Clares Party gestern. Aber er hat mich die ganze Zeit ignoriert und das hat mir richtig weh getan. Und eines der anderen Mädchen war gemein zu mir und dann wollte ich nach Hause. Clares Mom hat mich gefahren. Aber es war so spät und ich wollte dich oder Dad nicht wecken und ich hab mich so blöd deswegen gefühlt!“

 

„Oh Jo ...“ seufzte Jim. „Deswegen brauchst du dich nicht blöd fühlen. Das ist normal. Was glaubst du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, ehe ich deinem Dad gesagt habe, wie ich für ihn fühle? Es war seltsam und richtig unangenehm. Und du bist so ein kluges Mädchen, Jo. Hübsch und wunderbar und eine großartige große Schwester! Und wenn der Junge das nicht kapiert, dann ist er ein Idiot! Nicht du. Und dieses gemeine Mädchen … vergiss sie. Vermutlich ist sie nur eifersüchtig auf dich, weil du so ein toughes Mädchen bist!“

 

Sie lächelte Jim ein wenig an. „Ich denke du hast recht?“ Mehr eine Frage als eine Antwort. Aber besser als alles andere.

 

„Das ist mein Mädchen!“ Jim lächelte sie ebenfalls an.

 

**~*~**

 

Bones bereitete ein riesiges Frühstück vor mit Pancakes, Kaffee, Toast und einer Platte mit Früchten. Und jetzt wartete er auf seinen Mann und seinen Sohn.

 

Nach 20 Minuten ging er dann doch nach oben und ging zu Khans Zimmer. Vielleicht waren sie wieder eingeschlafen? Aber das Zimmer war leer. Bones Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Das war seltsam! Vielleicht waren sie nach unten gegangen und er hatte sie weder gesehen noch gehört?

 

Als drehte er um und ging den Gang zurück, als er die leisen Stimmen aus Joannas Zimmer hörte. Er blieb stehen und lauschte an der Tür. Jo war zu Hause?“

 

Bones klopfte an der Tür und rief „Jim?“ bevor er die Tür öffnete.

 

Und da saßen sie. Jim auf dem Boden, Khan in seinem Schoß und Jo lag in ihrem Bett.

 

„Hey,“ sagte Bones. „Was ist los?“

 

„Es ist nichts Dad,“ antwortete Joanna und setzte sich auf. Sie ließ Jims Hand los und der ehemalige Captain stand vom Boden auf, seinen kleinen Jungen dabei weiterhin auf dem Arm haltend.

 

Bones sah ein wenig irritiert auf seine Familie, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Er wusste, dass 'nichts' in der Regel mehr zu bedeuten hatte, aber er würde nicht nachfragen. Nicht jetzt. Er ging zu Jim hinüber und schnappte sich den Jungen und warf ihn ein wenig in die Luft.

 

„Wer hat heute Geburtstag?“ fragte er fröhlich, bevor er Khan in seine Armen knuddelte.

 

Der Junge sah zu seinem Vater auf, das Gesicht mit Vorfreude erhellt. Jetzt wo man ihn daran erinnert hatte, dass heute sein Geburtstag war.

 

„MEINER!“ rief er mit Freude und Bones lachte.

 

„Genau Fröschchen! Und was bekommt man an seinem Geburtstag?“

 

„GESCHENKE! GESCHENKE!“

 

„Richtig! Aber ehe du deine Geschenke bekommst, werden wir erst einmal ordentlich frühstücken. Du und ich und Daddy und Joanna. Ist das okay?“

 

Khan nickte enthusiastisch und strahlte in Bones Gesicht, welcher sich ein wenig nach unten beugte und seinen Sohn küsste.

 

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Pfirsich!“

 

Jim lächelte sie an, als er Joanna an seiner Seite spürte und seinen Arm um ihre Mitte legte.

 

Zusammen gingen sie nach unten, um etwas von Bones fantastischem Frühstück zu bekommen. Bones bemerkte, dass Joanna müde aussah und nicht so glücklich, wie sie normalerweise war. Aber sie versuchte, es vor ihm zu verstecken und das machte ihn ein wenig misstrauisch. Aber sie hatte mit Jim gesprochen, also sollte er sich nicht allzu große Sorgen deswegen machen. Er war ein guter Vater und verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit den Kindern.

 

**~*~**

 

Nach dem Frühstück führten sie Khan ins Wohnzimmer und seine Augen wurden groß, als er all die Geschenke sah, vor allem das Rad, welches sie für ihn gekauft hatten. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wohin er als erstes anfangen sollte und er sah so niedlich aus in seinem schwarzen Shirt und der Windel.

Jim setzte sich auf das Sofa, Bones tat es ihm gleich und Joanna kniete sich auf den Boden, um ihrem kleinen Bruder beim auspacken der Geschenke zu helfen.

 

„Daddy! Daddy! Ich will das Rad heute ausprobieren! Darf ich?“ fragte Khan.

 

Jim lachte. Sie hatten jede Menge Zeit, ehe ihre ersten Gäste am frühen Nachmittag ankommen würden.

 

„Natürlich Pfirsich. Wir können das Rad heute noch ausprobieren.“

 

Khan war zufrieden mit seiner Antwort und packte dann weiter seine Geschenke aus. Als sie fertig waren, nahm Joanna Khan mit nach oben, um ihn anzuziehen und dann mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen. Jim half Bones in der Küche beim Geschirr.

 

„Warum ist Joanna zu Hause?“ fragte er Jim.

 

Der Jüngere war einen Moment still, ehe er antwortete.

 

„Sie fühlte sich unwohl bei Clare und wollte nach Hause. Clares Mutter hat sie nach Hause gebracht und sie wollte uns nicht wecken. Ein anderes Mädchen war gemein zu ihr und Khan hat sie wohl weinen gehört. Er hat bei ihr geschlafen, als ich ihn gefunden habe. Es ist nichts Bones, nur ein Streit zwischen Teenagern.“

 

Bones stöhnte.

 

„Jo ist ein cleveres Mädchen, Jim. Sie sollte sich über so etwas keine Gedanken machen!“ grollte er.

 

Jim lächelte ihn an, ehe er die Wange des Älteren küsste.

 

„Sie ist auch ein Teenager und ein Kind. Sie wird sich über solche Dinge Gedanken machen, weil sie für sie wichtig sind. Und wir müssen sie lösen und für sie da sein und ihre Tränen trocknen ...“

 

Bones schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln.

 

„Wie ist es möglich, dass du mehr über Teenager weißt, als ich? Besonders über Mädchen, hmm?“

Er küsste Jim leidenschaftlich und lächelte ihn an, als sie sich voneinander trennten.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht? Vielleicht Erfahrung?“

 

Khan lief in die Küche und rammte Jims Bein.

 

„Komm schon Daddy, komm Papa, beeilt euch! Ich will mit meinem Rad fahren! JETZT!“ flehte er.

 

Jim schnappte sich den Jungen und setzte ihn an seine Hüfte. Er küsste das Gesicht des Kleinen und dieser lachte laut und glücklich.

 

„Stop Daddy … hör auf, du stichst!“

 

Aber Jim schmiegte sich nur noch stärker an Khans Nacken. Es schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um ihn und er spürte Bones Atem auf seiner Haut. Khan streckte sich ein wenig und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hälse.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du mir und Daddy 20 Minuten gibst um fertig zu werden und dann gehen wir in den Garten? Du könntest ja währenddessen mit deiner Schwester spielen?“

 

Joanna kam in die Küche und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter. Sie ging zu ihrem Vater und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte. Sie legte eine Hand an Khans Wange.

 

„Danke Baby. Dafür das du bist, wie du bist. Du bist der beste kleine Bruder auf der ganzen Welt! Happy Birthday kleiner Mann!“

 

Khan befreite seine Hand von seinen Vätern und schlang sie um Joannas Nacken. Sie nahm den Jungen und zusammen gingen sie in den Garten.

 

„Wir bringen dann das Fahrrad mit!“ rief Bones ihnen nach, aber da waren sie schon verschwunden.

 

„Wir sollten sie wohl nicht zu lange warten lassen.“ meinte Jim und Bones nickte.

 

**~*~**

 

Sie verbrachten einen wundervollen Vormittag draußen. Khan bekam einen Sturzhelm aufgesetzt, damit ihm nichts passieren konnte. Bones montierte die Stützräder am Rad und dann ließen sie ihn fahren. Er hatte ein paar kleinere Stürze, aber er verletzte sich nicht.

 

Gegen Mittag gingen sie wieder nach drinnen, um ein bisschen etwas zu essen und um ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen. Sie lagen alle zusammen auf dem Sofa. Bones und Joanna kuschelten auf dem größeren Teil der Couch und Jim saß mit Khan auf dem Stuhl.

 

Die ersten Gäste, die kamen waren Nyota und Scotty. Sie brachten einen Korb Cupcakes mit und eine große Plüschgiraffe. Bones rollte mit den Augen, als er das Spielzeug sah. Der Junge hatte eigentlich genug von dem Zeug. Aber er würde nichts dergleichen sagen.

 

Sie bereiteten alles draußen vor und die anderen kamen nach und nach, bis ihr Garten mit Leuten und schreienden Kindern gefüllt war. Es war wunderbar und Bones war wirklich glücklich, dass all ihre Freunde an diesem besonderen Tag gekommen war und das Khan so viel Spaß hatte, sodass der Tag wie im Flug verging.

 

Am Abend brachte Bones Khan ins Bett, während Jim nach ihren noch verbleibenden Gästen sah. Nyota, Scotty, Pavel und Hikaru. Der ehemalige Captain hatte ein kleines Abendessen vorbereitet und es würde bestimmt großartig werden, sich über die guten alten Zeiten zu unterhalten.

 

Bones zog seinen Jungen aus und kleidete ihn in seinen Pyjama. Er trug den Kleinen in seinen Armen, bis dessen Augen schwer waren und sein Atem gleichmäßig wurde. Khans Hände hielten sich an Bones Hemdkragen fest, sein Kopf gegen Bones Nacken gekuschelt.

 

„Papa … wartest du bis ich eingeschlafen bin?“ fragte der Junge schläfrig.

 

„Natürlich Baby.“

 

Bones trug ihn, bis er tief und fest eingeschlafen war. Danach legte er Khan ins Bett, deckte ihn mit seiner Decke zu und arrangierte seine Kuscheltiere neben ihn.

 

„Schlaf gut, Baby.“ Er strich durch Khans Haar, bevor er ging.

 

Bones wusste, dass der Junge am Morgen wieder in ihr Bett kommen würde und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er es kaum erwarten, den kleinen Körper zwischen sich und Jim zu fühlen.

Khan war ihr Kind und machte ihre Familie komplett.

Dieser kleine Junge hatte ihm das gegeben, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Vor allem eine zweite Chance auf eine Familie.

Und er machte ihn Ganz.


End file.
